


Seldra auf Nosgoth

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Botmutter [4]
Category: Legacy of Kain, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alone, Crash landing on a foreign planet, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, good luck getting out of that
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Nachdem ein neuer Krieg auf Neo-Cybertron beginnt, wird Seldra fortgeschafft und legt eine Bruchlandung auf Nosgoth hin. Wie repariert man ein Raumschiff, während blutdürstige Vampire durch die Gegend laufen?
Series: Botmutter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622824





	Seldra auf Nosgoth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seldra on Nosgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989456) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)



Da ich noch immer halb Mensch war, hatte Primus mich ausgesandt, die Kulturen auf Neo-Cybertron zu erkunden - Zivilisationen, die dort lebten schon lange bevor wir den Planeten zu unserer neuen Heimat gemacht hatten.

Ich wunderte mich einerseits, dass es überhaupt weitere neben der Vorherrschenden gegeben hatte, andererseits, dass sie die Transformation des Planeten überlebt hatten. Primus gab mir eine Liste, die ich der Reihe nach abarbeitete.

Die erste Zivilisation stellte sich als eine Art Dämonenrasse heraus, um es mit meinem primitiven, menschlichen Wortschatz zu sagen. Ich aktivierte in einer Ruine mit merkwürdigen Schriftzeichen eine Art Portal und gelangte in eine Parallelwelt, von der ich anfangs nicht mehr als einen orangen Nebel sah, doch bald stieß ich auf deren seltsam zackig, aber auch geometrisch eindrucksvoll geformte Gebäude. Und die Kreaturen, die darin lebten, mit Stacheln und langen Klauen.

Sie brachten mich fast um und ich suchte schnell das Weite.

Als ich die Steine umwarf und die Symbole verschmierte, um das Portal hastig hinter mir zu schließen, musste ich erstmal durchatmen. Das war knapp gewesen. Primus hatte mir zwar seinen Segen gegebenen, einen kleinen tropfenförmigen Anhänger, der um meinen Hals hing und blau wie seine optischen Sensoren leuchteten - Primus sagte, sollte ich sterben, würde mich das Kleinod retten, indem es mich in eine vollständige Maschine verwandelte. Doch ich wollte so lange wie möglich drum herum kommen. Hoffentlich waren die anderen Zivilisationen freundlicher gestimmt. Naja, nachdem wir ihren Planeten eingenommen hatten, konnte ich ihnen das Verhalten nicht verübeln.

Die zweite Zivilisation bestand aus Monstern, die hinter einer magischen Barriere in einem Berg eingeschlossen waren. Das Innere ihres Berges war von der Transformation unberührt geblieben. Ich freundete mich mit ihnen an und half ihnen, die Barriere zu brechen.

Sie sahen mit enttäuschten Gesichtern auf die neue Welt, die sie an der Oberfläche vorfanden, als ein Decepticon vor mir landete: "Primus lässt dich rufen."

Ich drehte mich grinsend zu den Monstern um, an der Stelle ihre enttäuschten Blicke noch nicht wahrnehmend, und scherzte: "Einer meiner beiden Götter will mich sprechen."

Nach der langen Reise betrat ich die Kammer im Inneren des Planeten, wo sich Primus niedergelassen hatte und wo er Besucher empfing. Ich kannte ihn ursprünglich als leuchtende Kugel in einer runden Kammer, als er mir seine Identität nicht hatte offenbaren wollen, doch ich hatte ohnehin erraten, wer er war. Hier zeigte er sich als gigantisches Gesicht, um für seine Besucher Emotionen ausdrücken zu können.

"Wie geht es mit deiner Suche voran?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. "Die Monsterzivilisation scheint dir freundlich gesinnt zu sein?"

"Ja", lächelte ich. "Sie sind bereit, mich aufzunehmen."

"Gut", befand er. "Ich möchte, dass du ihnen eine Botschaft überbringst. Ich habe ihnen ein Raumschiff vorbereitet und erlaube ihnen, friedlich mit dir den Planeten zu verlassen, um sich eine neue Heimat zu suchen."

Ich war etwas überrascht, hatte ich doch erwartet, mit ihnen in einer stillen Ecke des Planeten zu wohnen. Doch da der Planet nun größtenteils aus Metall bestand und die Monster eine organische, magische Welt gewohnt waren, ergab es Sinn, dass sie sich eine neue suchten.

Also begab ich mich den ganzen Weg zurück zu der Stelle, wo ich die Monster das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. In meiner Abwesenheit hatten sie angefangen, in der Nähe ihres Berges ein neues Lager an der Oberfläche aufzuschlagen.

Primus' Botschaft gab ich an die Königin der Monster weiter. Doch anstatt sich zu freuen, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick. "Nein. Mein Volk ist lange genug unterdrückt worden. Das ist unsere Heimat und wir werden um sie kämpfen, wenn es sein muss. Sag deinem Gott, dass ich sein Angebot ablehne."

"Aber, aber ..." Mit Schrecken sah ich Bilder von Krieg, von Tod und Zerstörung vor meinem geistigen Auge vorüberziehen. "Es sind Maschinen. Sie haben gigantische Kanonen und eine stahlharte Außenhülle. Wie könnt Ihr nur in Erwägung ziehen, sich mit ihnen anzulegen?"

Sie lächelte süß-sauer. "Du vergisst, dass wir magische Wesen sind. Wir greifen die Seele direkt an. Überbringe deinem Gott meine Antwort und wenn sie ihm nicht gefällt, täte er gut daran, uns nicht zu unterschätzen."

Seufzend verließ ich sie und begann, an meinen diplomatischen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Ich überlegte, wie ich die Worte so zurechtlegen konnte, dass sie Primus friedlich stimmen würden. Ganz vorsichtig formulierte ich: "Die Monster wünschen, auf diesem Planeten zu bleiben."

"Ich dulde keine weiteren Zivilisationen auf unserer neuen Heimat. Sie dürfen sich zurückziehen oder sie werden ausgelöscht."

"Aber sie waren vor uns hier", flüsterte ich halblaut. "Das ist ihre Welt."

"Wir hatten eine Abmachung", erinnerte mich Primus. "Ich sagte dir, dass du mich zu einem Planeten deiner Wahl bringen sollst, bewohnt oder unbewohnt, wo wir unsere neue Heimat errichten. Dies war deine Entscheidung."

Ja, ich erinnerte mich gut. Ich hatte darauf geachtet, einen unbewohnten Planeten mit einem hohen Metallanteil auszuwählen. Leider hat sich bei der Landung herausgestellt, dass irgendwas unsere Scanner getäuscht hatte - vermutlich die Magie, die hier in der Welt lag, was auch immer das genau war. Mit Megatron und den anderen Decepticons im Nacken war es zu spät gewesen, um einen Rückzieher zu machen.

"Du musst das trotzdem nicht tun", erinnerte ich ihn. "Du bist ein Gott. Es muss für dich einen anderen Weg geben."

"Es gibt in dieser Welt keinen Platz mehr für sie. Wenn sie nicht gehen wollen, sterben sie hier, auf die eine Art oder die andere."

Ich sah nicht, was ich tun konnte. Sollte ich weiter auf Primus einreden, aber mit welchem Argument? Sollte ich nochmal mit der Königin der Monster sprechen? Aber sie erschien beharrlich in ihrer Ansicht.

Es spielte keine Rolle. Als sich die Armee der Monster näherte, ergriff mich plötzlich ein Decepticon.

"Auftrag von Primus", sagte er knapp und flog mit mir davon. Ich kämpfte gegen seinen Griff an. Er trug mich zu einem Raumschiff und warf mich hinein. Die Tür schloss sich, noch bevor ich sie erreichte und wild gegenklopfte. "Hey! Hey! Was soll das?"

Das Raumschiff startete. Ich wurde in einen Sitz geworfen und metallene Gurte legten sich um mich.

"Mein Name ist Headache", stellte sich das Raumschiff mit einer tiefen, weiblichen, überraschend menschlich klingenden Stimme vor. "Primus hat mir aufgetragen, dich nach Hause zu bringen."

Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und wir uns auf einer ruhigen Flugbahn durch den Weltraum befanden, ließ Headache mich los. Immer noch beleidigt darüber, dass ich ohne meine Zustimmung, gegen unsere Abmachung deportiert wurde, erkundete ich das Schiff.

"Was soll das eigentlich?", fragte ich in die Luft. "Primus sagte, ich dürfe bei meiner neuen Familie bleiben. Die Erde ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause, es ist zu viel Zeit vergangen."

"Er hat es sich anders überlegt", erklärte Headache. Ihre Stimme rief aus der Kommandozentrale durch das Schiff. Merkwürdig. Ich hatte erwartet, dass ein Raumschiff durch Lautsprecher überall hin sprechen konnte. "Ich verfüge über ein Zeitreisemodul und werde dich in deine Zeit zurückbringen."

"Moment, Moment." Ich ging zurück zur Kommandozentrale, um mich besser mit dem Schiff unterhalten zu können. "Primus hat mir groß und breit erklärt, dass die Cybertronier den Menschen niemals ihre Zeitreisetechnologien zur Verfügung stellen, weil die Menschen nicht fähig sind, die Konsequenzen abzuschätzen."

Nicht nur das. Primus hatte mich tatsächlich zurückgebracht zum schicksalhaften Zeitpunkt damals am Fluss, kurz bevor ich den Allspark erhalten würde und ich erkennen musste, dass die kommenden Ereignisse unausweichlich waren.

"Das ist korrekt", erwiderte Headache. "Wir stellen sie euch nicht zur Verfügung. Ich bin in der Lage, die Konsequenzen zu erkennen und habe sie von Primus bestätigen lassen. Ich bringe dich zurück zum Zeitpunkt nach deiner Flucht von Cybertron zur Erde, in einer anderen Instanz. Es werden keine Interferenzen durch Begegnung deiner Selbst auftreten. Deine Anwesenheit hat keinen bedeutenden Einfluss auf die kommenden Ereignisse."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das richtig verstand. "Du sagst, du bringst mich so, wie ich bin zur Erde? Während mein vergangenes Ich gerade von Cybertron geflohen und auf dem Weg zur Erde ist, mein vergangenes Ich, das nach wie vor 300 Jahre später im Kuiper-Gürtel zwischen Mars und Jupiter landen wird?"

"Korrekt."

Ich grinste breit. Vergessen waren der Krieg und die nicht eingehaltenen Absprachen. Ich konnte mein altes Leben vor meiner Entführung wieder aufnehmen, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. Nur eine Frage blieb offen: "Warum hat mir Primus das nicht gleich angeboten?"

"Er hat es sich anders überlegt. Deine hybride Existenz besitzt unterschiedliches Potenzial. Das erschwert die Beurteilung deiner optimalen Zukunft."

Das ... hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht verstanden. Erst im Laufe der folgenden Ereignisse wurde mir klar, was sie damit meinte.

"Bist du auch ein Raumschiff der neuen Generation?", fragte ich und erinnerte mich an meinen Erzfeind Rage, das Raumschiff mit dem organischen Gehirn. Er sagte niemals ein Wort. "Lass mich raten: Dein Organ ist ein Sprachapparat?"

"Ja, ich habe eine Stimme."

Merkwürdig. Das System erschloss sich mir nicht ganz: Rage hatte ein Gehirn und die Fähigkeit, das Wetter zu beeinflussen. Headache hatte eine Stimme und konnte durch die Zeit reisen. Wie hingen diese Dinge zusammen? Bei Rage war ich zufällig darauf gekommen, als ich davon erzählte, wie er ausgerastet war und witzelte, er hätte seinen Verstand verloren. Aber eine Stimme und Kopfschmerzen? Keine Ahnung.

"Dann musst du auch beizeiten gefüttert werden? Wunderbar, dann kannst du mir erklären, wie das geht. Bei Rage musste ich raten. Seine Zeichensprache ist echt schwer zu deuten."

Ich schaute mich weiter im Schiff um. "Wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Wo sind meine Nahrungsvorräte?"

"Soweit ich informiert bin, brauchst du keine Nahrung im Maschinenmodus?"

Ich seufzte schwer. "Wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?"

"Einen Monat."

"Und wann machen wir den Zeitsprung?"

"Ich springe nicht. Ich fliege kontinuierlich."

Oh, dann verlief die Zeit für uns rückwärts? Interessant. Ich versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken aus Sorge, dass sonst mein Kopf vor Anstrengung platzen würde.

"Du weißt, dass in einem Großteil der Zeitspanne ein Kopfgeld auf mich ausgesetzt ist?"

Sie antwortete nicht.

"Und dass mein menschliches Fleisch meine Energiesignatur abschirmt? Sprich, ich bin im Maschinenmodus leichter aufzuspüren? Wie viele Kanonen hast du?"

"Keine."

Das dachte ich mir. Rage hatte ebenfalls keine gehabt.

"Also. Ich werde im Menschenmodus bleiben, damit uns keiner findet. Und ich werde wach bleiben, um uns im Notfall zu verteidigen. Also brauche ich was zu essen."

"Ich konnte auf Neo-Cybertron nichts finden." Natürlich nicht. Der Planet war in eine Welt aus Metall transformiert. Das Letzte, was ich dort gegessen hatte, war das magische Essen der Monster gewesen.

Sie schien nachzudenken. Dann schlug sie vor: "Ich kann meine Nährlösung mit dir teilen."

E-kel-haft. Nein, danke.

"Deine Nährlösung ist nicht mehr als Zuckerwasser. Mein Organismus braucht was Ordentliches. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir auf dem Weg auf einem Planeten landen, auf dem es organisches Leben gibt? Ich kann mir notfalls was erjagen."

Headache war einverstanden und fand einen vielversprechenden Planeten in der Nähe unserer Route.

Sie hielt kurz im Orbit, um ein paar letzte Scans durchzuführen. Von hier aus konnte ich blaue Ozeane und grüne Wälder sehen. Eine reiche Welt wie meine Erde, wunderschön, perfekt.

"Fertigmachen zur Landung."

Ich nahm in einem der Sitze vor der Steuerkonsole platz und schnallte mich an. Sachte setzte Headache zur Landung an.

Doch im Anflug traf irgendwas die Sensoren des Schiffs, was sich als seltsame Bildartefakte auf den Monitoren zeigte und als Soundartefakte aus den Lautsprechern ertönte.

"Was ist da los?", rief ich panisch, als Headache eine Schräglage einnahm.

"Ich stürze ab", erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Ja, eine Stimme hatte sie, aber keine Gefühle, nichts was ihr System mit Angsthormonen überschüttete, im Gegensatz zu meinem.

"Dann tu was dagegen!", schrie ich panisch.

"Halt dich fest", wies sie mich an und zog die Gurte um mich enger, bevor wir auf dem Boden aufschlugen.

Der hervorragend gefederte Sitz übernahm fast die volle Wucht des Aufpralls, nur mein Kopf wurde nach vorne geschleudert und verursachte mir die nächsten Tage lang Nackenschmerzen.

Das Schiff selbst kam nicht so glimpflich davon. Beim Aufprall schrie sie vor Schmerzen, dass es in meinem Kopf wiederhallte - das erklärte zumindest die Verbindung zwischen Organ und Namen. Sämtliche Monitore zerbrachen und der Strom fiel aus. Ich saß im Dunklen.

"Headache? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Schrei war verstummt und ich machte mir Sorgen um sie. Schnell befreite ich mich aus den schlaffen Gurten und stürmte zum Steuerpult, von wo die Stimme gekommen war. Ich tastete nach den Abdeckungen, die gestaucht und nach vorne ausgebeult waren und hörte ein Stöhnen.

"Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Doch außer einem Stöhnen bekam ich keine Antwort. Ohne Strom konnte sie mich weder hören, noch verstehen, noch eine Antwort formulieren. Ich brauchte Licht, um die Sache zu beurteilen.

Also lief ich zum Eingang und warf mich gegen die beschädigte Tür, die nach mehreren Stößen nachgab und nach außen brach.

Die Tür befand sich wegen der Schräglage des Schiffs in mehreren Metern Höhe und ich bestaunte die Aussicht. Wir waren in einem Waldgebiet gelandet. Durch diese fruchtbare und blühende Welt hatten wir eine Schneise der Zerstörung gezogen, Bäume umgeknickt und einen Graben in den Boden gerissen, vermutlich hatte das Schiff einen Erdwall vor sich aufgehäuft, den ich von hier nicht sehen konnte.

Der Himmel war von einer dicken Wolkendecke verhangen, doch das tat der Schönheit der Landschaft keinen Abbruch.

Ich kletterte von der Tür über Äste und Baumstämme hinab, um den Schaden des Schiffs aus einiger Entfernung besser begutachten zu können.

Autsch. Die Hülle war größtenteils beschädigt, teilweise verbeult und manche Panele abgerissen. Es würde eine Weile dauern, das zu reparieren. Wenigstens würde ich in dieser reichen Welt nicht verhungern.

Mit meinem berühmten Schraubenzieher, Werkzeug aus dem Raumschiff und reichlich Ungeschick machte ich mich ans Werk. Ich versuchte, nicht an den Schaden im Ganzen zu denken, um nicht zu verzweifeln im Angesicht der Zeit, die ich zur Reparatur brauchen würde. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich in kleinen Schritten auf die jeweils nächste Aufgabe.

Mit Hilfe des Lichts, das durch den Eingang hereinfiel, löste ich die Abdeckung von der Steuerkonsole und den Gefäßen darunter, wo ich Headaches Stimmbänder in ihrer Flüssigkeit schwimmen sah. Bis auf eine leichte Verfärbung, die vermutlich durch den Aufprall entstanden war, wirkte das Organ unverletzt.

Als nächstes versuchte ich, die Stromversorgung wiederherzustellen. Headaches Spark war unversehrt, doch viele der unzähligen Kabel hatten sich gelöst und das Überprüfen aller Anschlüsse konnte mich Tage oder Wochen kosten.

Ich sprach mir Mut zu und sagte, wenn das Schiff wieder mit Energie versorgt war, konnte es mir bei der Reparatur helfen und sei es, indem es mir hilfreiche Anweisungen gab.

Zwischendurch ging ich die nähere Umgebung erkunden, fing ein paar Mäuse und Eidechsen und entfachte ein Feuer, um sie zu braten. Nichts konnte mich dazu bewegen, Headaches Nährflüssigkeit zu trinken, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war.

Schnell merkte ich, dass ich nicht alleine war. Aus den Wäldern wurde ich von neugerigen Augen beobachtet, die sich außerhalb meines Feuerscheins hielten, sodass ich ihre Besitzer nicht erkennen konnte. Vorsichtshalber zog ich mich des nachts ins Raumschiff zurück und verriegelte die Tür. Das war nicht mehr als eine psychologische Barriere. Wenn sie wirklich hereinkommen wollten, würde ich kämpfen.

Die nächsten Tage kamen sie näher und näher. Ich erkannte Menschen! Sie tuschelten miteinander.

"Hallo?", rief ich ihnen zu. "Ich bin hier abgestürzt. 'Tschuldigung für die Zerstörung und das Eindringen in euer Land. Ich repariere nur mein Schiff und verschwinde wieder so schnell wie möglich."

Sie verstummten und starrten mich an, bevor sich die blassen und zerlumpten Gestalten in die Schatten der Bäume zurückzogen.

Ich brauchte unbedingt Headache, vielleicht konnte sie mir Daten über die Sprache besorgen, oder zumindest das Geflüster so weit verstärken, dass ich es analysieren konnte.

Es geschah einige Tage später, als ich mich mit einer Platine nach draußen gesetzt hatte, um sie unter Tageslicht besser untersuchen zu können. Bisher war es merkwürdigerweise jeden Tag dick bewölkt gewesen und es gab kein Anzeichen, dass sich das in nächster Zeit ändern würde, doch besser als die Dunkelheit im Schiff war es allemal.

Da lief plötzlich einer der Menschen auf mich zu und sprang übermenschliche zehn Meter weit, mit gebleckten spitzen Eckzähnen direkt auf meinen Hals zu. Tja, so konnte man sich irren. Er war ein Vampir.

Ich blieb ruhig sitzen und transformierte. Nach allem, was ich bisher im Universum gesehen hatte, hielt sich mein Erstaunen in Grenzen.

Seine Eckzähne rutschten an meiner Metallhülle ab, ohne einen Kratzer zu hinterlassen. Während er sich vor Schmerzen den Mund hielt, tat ich, als wäre nichts geschehen und transformierte wortlos zurück.

Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um und erhob mich, während er mich wütend anstarrte.

"Mach das nochmal und ich zeige dir eine Welt des Schreckens", teilte ich ihm mit.

Er sprang wortlos zurück ins Dickicht.

Das lehrte mich, wachsam an diesem Ort zu sein und auf meinen Rücken zu achten.

Trotzdem wiederholte sich das Spiel. Wenn ich irgendetwas draußen tat, lauerten sie auf einen Moment, in dem sie dachten, ich wäre unaufmerksam und griffen an, doch jedes Mal transformierte ich rechtzeitig.

Allerdings ging mir das auf die Nerven. Einmal war ich bei der Jagd, lag stundenlang vor einem Kaninchenbau auf der Lauer und als sich die kleine Kreatur zeigte, griff mich ein Vampir hinterrücks an und verscheuchte meine Mahlzeit.

"Hmpf", machte ich. "Schau mal, ich bin hier eingedrungen, okay, das ist ärgerlich. Ich versuche, friedlich zu sein, aber wenn dieses Theater nicht aufhört, werde ich härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Der Vampir lachte nur und sprang davon. Er hatte wohl verstanden, doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

Der Nächste machte die Bekanntschaft mit Rick Astley. Meine Schwanzspitze stieß in seinen Nacken. Das Ende meiner Schwanzspitze faserte sich in unzählige feine Fäden auf, die Kontakt mit jeder einzelnen Nervenbahn aufnahmen und ihm "Never gonna give you up" direkt ins Gehirn spielten.

Als ich ihn entließ, schaute er sich desorientiert um, lachte, raufte sich die Haare und sprang davon. Er war wahnsinnig. Sie alle waren wahnsinnig. Wenn ich einen von ihnen tötete und auf einem Pfahl vor meinem Schiff aufspießte, würde es den anderen als Warnung dienen und sie von mir fernhalten oder würden sie aus Rache ihre Angriffe verstärken? Ich zog die Option in Erwägung.

Gerade bastelte ich an einem Antrieb herum, den ich halb ziehend, halb fallend aus dem Schiff ins Tageslicht bugsiert hatte. Ich überprüfte die Kabel und Anschlüsse, dann verband ich ihn mit meinem eigenen Spark, um die Funktionsfähigkeit des Antriebs im letzten Schritt zu überprüfen. Mit einem Knall brannte im Inneren ein Kondensator durch und Rauchwölkchen stiegen auf.

Wütend riss ich die Kabel von mir ab und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Was für ein Drecksplanet. Warum war ich so unfähig?

Ich setzte mich auf das Gerät, um nachzudenken und schaute in die Gegend. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich mich hier sterben und verrotten auf diesem fernen Planeten irgendwo im Universum, wo mich niemand kannte. Niemand wusste, dass ich hier war. Die Geschichten, die die Cybertronier über mich erzählten, endeten irgendwie, niemand würde je erfahren, wie ich mit einem beschädigten Raumschiff auf diesem Drecksplaneten festsaß.

Da trat mir ein neuer Vampir mit ruhigen Schritten entgegen, einer der noch auf der Höhe seines Verstandes war. Dass er mit freiem Oberkörper herumlief, wollte ich großzügigerweise übersehen.

"Bist du der Chef hier?", fragte ich, ohne auf seine Vorstellung zu warten. "Tut mir leid wegen des Waldes. Ich hab kein Gold oder so, aber wenn es irgendwas gibt, um den Schaden zu begleichen - ähm, außer meinem Blut - können wir vielleicht drüber reden."

Ruhig, mit Souveränität trat er an mir vorbei auf das Schiff zu. "Ich hab erfahren, dass ein silberner Vogel vom Himmel gefallen ist."

Er strich mit seiner Hand - seine Hand, die aus drei klauenbesetzten Fingern bestand, wie ich überrascht feststellte - über die Außenhülle des Schiffs über seinem Kopf.

Es machte mich wütend, dass er ungefragt mein Raumschiff begrapschte, doch ich schluckte meine Worte runter.

"Das ist ein Raumschiff", erklärte ich und kam mir dumm vor, das Offensichtliche auszusprechen, doch vermutlich war es das nur für mich. "Es fliegt durch das Weltall, von einem Planeten zum Anderen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten wir Probleme bei der Landung und sind abgestürzt. Keine Sorge, ich krieg das wieder hin, ich brauche nur etwas Zeit."

Er hörte auf, das Schiff zu begrapschen und ließ den Blick über die Zerstörung schweifen, wobei er mir ungeachtet den Rücken zukehrte. Ich erkannte ihn an seinen Bewegungen als gefährlichen Kämpfer, mit dem ich mich nicht anlegen sollte. Auf seinem Rücken trug er ein wellenförmiges Schwert mit einem Schädel am Heft.

"Die Säulen, die unsere Welt beschützen, halten die Barriere zwischen den Welten aufrecht und unsere Feinde draußen", erklärte er beiläufig. Ich verstand, dass dieser Planet über ein Schutzschild verfügte.

"Ähm, kann man das abschalten wenn wir wieder starten? Nur eine Frage."

"Wir?"

Er drehte sich zu mir um.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit den Offenbarungen etwas zurückhalten. Für einen Planet diesen Entwicklungsstandes war bereits die Existenz von Raumschiffen schwer zumutbar.

"Ich ... ich und das Raumschiff."

Er starrte mich noch für eine Sekunde aus gelben Augen an, dann setzte er seine Begutachtung fort und trat langsam um das Schiff herum.

"Mir war nicht klar, dass es noch anderes Leben da draußen gibt. Andere Menschen. Das erzeugt gewisse Implikationen."

"Ich bin kein Mensch", warf ich ein. Wenn ich eins im Universum gelernt hatte, dann dass Menschen nicht das beste Ansehen genossen. Sobald mich irgendjemand als Mitglied einer anderen Spezies identifizierte, gab es Ärger. Von einem Vampir "Mensch" genannt zu werden roch nach viel Ärger.

Er fuhr herum. "Nein? Was bist du dann?"

"Eine Maschine. Siehst du?" Ich transformierte einmal vor und zurück. Kein Blut gab es bei mir zu holen, wie sie bereits bemerkt hatten.

Er kam auf mich zu, verengte die Augen misstrauisch. "Du lügst. Du riechst nach Mensch. Ich kann das Blut in deinen Adern pulsieren sehen."

"Das ist alles Tarnung. Ist es so besser?" Mit meinem Hibernationssystem hielt ich meinen Herzschlag an.

Nein, es war nicht besser. Er griff nach mir. Ich ließ mich nach hinten vom Antrieb runterfallen, transformierte und sprang von ihm fort.

Er verlangte: "Gib mir einen Schluck deines Blutes, lass mich deine Natur schmecken und ich werde dir glauben."

"Nein." War er verrückt? Ich hatte nicht so viel Blut wie andere Menschen.

"Sag mir, wer und was du bist und wo du herkommst."

"Es ist kompliziert", antwortete ich mit blecherner Stimme. Da traf mich irgendwas Unsichtbares und drückte mich zu Boden. Der Vampir trat seelenruhig an mich heran und hob mich an meinem Hals auf, gerade als die unsichtbare Last von mir abfiel.

Ich hasste es, am Hals angepackt zu werden.

"Verwandle dich", befahl er.

Meine Schwanzspitze verband sich mit seinem Nacken. Er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Ich wagte nicht, ihn mit meiner Musik zu nerven, also zog ich ihn nur mit mir zu einer Stelle, von wo ich schnell in Deckung springen konnte und flüchtete.

Der Vampir erhob sich überrascht und schaute genau in meine Richtung. Doch er hatte keine Lust auf meine kindischen Versteckspiele.

"Niemand widersetzt sich mir", sagte er und drohte: "Achte auf deine Schritte." Dann war er verschwunden. Ich schaute nach einer Weile vorsichtig aus meinem Versteck, da ich nichts mehr hörte, nicht mal Schritte, doch er war einfach fort.

Seine Warnung im Hinterkopf schaute ich mich nach allen Seiten um, doch niemand war da. Also setzte ich erstmal meine Arbeit fort.

Ich war wohl doch nicht so wichtig. Ein, zweimal kamen irgendwelche anderen Vampire, die bei Verstand waren und mich versuchten, mit irgendwelchen Zaubertricks zu überwältigen, doch alle scheiterten. Dann wurde es ruhig um mein Schiff.

Gerade war ich bei der Reparatur, versuchte verzweifelt, den kaputten Antrieb zu retten. Wenn ich ihn mit Energie versorgte, zischte es irgendwo in einem Kurzschluss. Ich fing an, ihn auseinanderzunehmen, um die Ursache zu beheben. Irgendwas musste ich doch tun können.

Da sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel ein großes Objekt vom Himmel fallen. Mit einem Getöse landete es irgendwo nicht weit von meinem Standort.

Ich verwettete Primus' Segen darauf, dass es sich um Kopfgeldjäger handelte, die auf der Suche nach mir waren. Wie auch immer sie mich gefunden hatten. Wenn Headache vorwärts, aber in der Zeit rückwärts flog, hatten sie sie dann auf dem Schirm gesehen, wie sie aus deren Zeit gesehen mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit rückwärts flog? War es möglich, dass sie mich nach meiner Flucht von diesem Drecksplaneten aufgespürt hatten? Mir platzte der Kopf, wenn ich weiter darüber nachdachte, doch der Gedanke, dass meine Flucht vorherbestimmt war, gab mir Hoffnung.

Dann wollte ich ihnen mal hallo sagen.

Ich beendete den Abschnitt, an dem ich gerade dran saß, legte mir die Einzelteile zurecht, wo ich sie wiederfinden würde und machte mich gemütlich auf den Weg.

Das Schiff war leicht zu finden: Ähnlich wie Headache hatte es eine deutliche Schleifspur hinterlassen, allerdings war es auf einem Berg gelandet und am Rande einer Felswand zum Erliegen gekommen, dort lag das runde Schiff wie deplatziert. Wie Headache hatte es dabei deutlichen Schaden genommen und würde so schnell nicht starten.

Wie schön, dachte ich. Sie hatten ein Ersatzteillager für mein Raumschiff mitgebracht. Da fand ich bestimmt einen passenden Antrieb. Sie würden ihn nicht mehr brauchen, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig war.

Als ich mich näherte, sah ich, wie sie ausstiegen und heftig miteinander diskutierten, während sie den Schaden begutachteten. Es waren zwei Menschen und ein Roboter, schwer bewaffnet.

Ich hatte sie fast erreicht, da bemerkten sie mich der Reihe nach und verstummten.

Sie stellten sich vor und laberten herum. Ich hörte weg. Es lohnte sich nicht, mir ihre Namen zu merken.

Endlich kamen sie zur Sache. Der Kopfgeldjäger mit dem schwarzen Irokesenschnitt zog ein Pad mit meinem Steckbrief heraus. "Das bist doch du, oder?"

Ich setzte ein ungläubiges Gesicht auf. Trat näher. "Ähm, das sieht ja aus wie ich?" Ich streckte die Hand nach dem Pad aus, um es zu nehmen und besser betrachten zu können.

Da schnellte mein Schwanz hervor und stach ihm in den Hals.

Während er röchelnd zu Boden ging, zogen die anderen beiden blitzschnell ihre Waffen.

"Halt, was machst du?"

Der Roboter schoss, doch ich war schon ausgewichen und sprang an dem Verblutenden vorbei auf deren Schiff zu. Der Kopfgeldjäger links von mir wurde mitten in die Brust getroffen, zurückgeworfen und regte sich nicht mehr.

Die beiden waren einfach. Der dritte würde es nicht werden. Ich transformierte.

Dieser Roboter, dunkles Blech und einen einzigen roten, optischen Sensor am Kopf, der Kopf zylinderförmig wie ein Feuerlöscher - er war nicht cybertronisch. Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dass er nicht schießen würde, wenn ich vor seinem Schiff stand, doch das tat er und hinterließ große Löcher in der Außenhülle, während ich auswich.

Ich überlegte, ins Schiff zu fliehen, doch offensichtlich würde es ihn nicht hindern, dort auf mich zu schießen, außerdem hatte er dort Heimvorteil. Stattdessen lief ich um das Schiff herum, wo er mich nicht mehr sehen konnte und kletterte aufs Dach.

Wie erwartet kam er suchend um das Schiff herum. Schlecht für ihn. Ich sprang ihn von oben an und streckte meine Schwanzspitze nach seinem Nacken aus.

Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Der Kopf war auf den Rumpf geschweißt, sodass es keine Lücken gab, in die ich eindringen konnte. Außerdem, wenn er nicht cybertronisch war, blieb die Frage offen, ob ich sein System überhaupt hacken könnte.

Er packte meinen Schwanz mit einer Hand, meinen Hals mit der anderen und riss beides auseinander.

Ein Ruck ging durch das Metall meines Körpers. Der Schwanz gab dem Zug nach. Ich versuchte, ihn festzuhalten. Mehr Metall löste sich.

Mehr noch, ich schien zurückzutransformieren. Meine Roboter-Sicht wich der normalen menschlichen Sicht, das Metall zog sich von meiner Haut zurück. Doch es verschwand nicht wie üblich in meinen Körper, sondern mit Erstaunen entdeckte ich mich selbst, meine Maschinenhälfte, in dem anderen Servo des Roboters hängen.

Ich zog meinen Schraubenzieher aus dem Hammerspace und rammte ihn ihm in den Arm auf Höhe des Ellenbogens. Der Arm fiel mit mir zu Boden.

Leicht orientierungslos schaute der Roboter auf seinen fehlenden Arm. Das war meine Chance.

Ich griff mir den nächstbesten Stein - ein wunderschönes Exemplar, so schwer, dass ich es gerade so heben konnte und knallte ihm den Roboter auf seinen optischen Sensor, der in Scherben zersprang. Er taumelte zurück. Ich holte aus, schlug wieder zu. Das Metall seines Kopfes bog sich nach innen. Sein Arm hob sich, um irgendwas zu tun, doch ich zerschmetterte ihm mit drei kräftigen Schlägen die Mechanik seines Ellenbogengelenks und erfuhr nie, was er vorhatte.

Er fiel zu Boden, ich sprang auf ihn. Ich schrie vor Wut und Blutdurst, schlug ihm wieder und wieder gegen den Kopf, bis sich die Abdeckung löste, die ich abriss, dann bearbeitete ich seine Elektronik weiter, bis sie nur mehr einem unförmigen Klumpen Schrott glich.

Erst da kam ich zur Besinnung und merkte, wie erschöpft ich war. Ich ließ mich zur Seite auf den Boden fallen und genoss die totale Erschöpfung nach meinem Sieg.

Es begann zu dämmern, was mich an was Wichtiges erinnerte.

Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Mist.

Da stand der Obervampir mit Genugtuung im Gesicht. Mein Maschinenkörper lag näher an ihm als an mir.

Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch und begann, vor Erschöpfung zu kriechen. Vorwärts, einfach vorwärts.

Der Obervampir hätte sofort zu mir treten und mich töten können. Doch stattdessen erstarrte er in Unglauben.

Anstatt, wie es naheliegend war, in Richtung meines Maschinenkörpers zu kriechen, um wenigstens zu versuchen, ihm die Stirn zu bieten, kroch ich quer zu ihm. Es war nicht mal für die Flucht die richtige Richtung.

Ich erreichte meinen Steckbrief. Hob das Pad mit letzter Anstrengung und zerschmetterte es auf den Steinen. Dann blieb ich einfach liegen.

Er trat zu mir. "Glückwunsch", flüsterte ich noch, bevor er mich packte und mit Leichtigkeit aufhob. Da erst wurde mir klar, über was für eine Kraft er verfügte. "Freie X-P."

Er stutzte leicht verwirrt. "Ich werde meine Antworten bekommen." Und er senkte die Eckzähne in meinen Hals.

Ich erwachte im Kerker seines Schlosses, an die Wand gelehnt. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich an seine Worte: "Wenn du erwachst, erwarte ich Kooperation." Mir war so schlecht, ich fühlte mich schwach vom Blutverlust, nur die Ketten, die mich an die Wand banden, bewahrten mich davor, auf den Boden zu fallen. In der Zelle mir gegenüber lag wie zum Hohn mein Maschinenkörper, durch zwei Gitter von mir getrennt und unerreichbar.

Das war bestimmt eine der schlimmsten Nächte meines Lebens.

Mit Freuden würde ich meinen Metallkörper zurücklassen, wenn es mir irgendwas nützen würde, doch ich sah keine andere Chance, also zog ich neues Leben aus meinem Spark, Itsys Brüder und Schwestern. Ich spuckte sie in die Nähe meiner Füße und schaute, wie sie reagierten. Wenn sie mich anfauchten, zertrat ich sie mit der Hacke. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass sie mich angriffen und hatte nicht die Kraft oder Zeit, mich um ihre Erziehung zu kümmern. Es ging nicht anders.

Das wenige Metall, das mir in meinen Knochen verblieben war, ging mir langsam aus. Mein linkes Bein, mein rechter Arm hingen schon schlaff herunter und ich begann, meinen linken Arm aufzuzehren.

Und plötzlich stand Itsy da. Er fauchte nicht. Er schaute mich nur aus großen, neugierigen optischen Sensoren an.

Ich sagte: "Bring mir meinen Körper". Er schaute sich um, was ich meinte, und lief los, durch die Gitter in die andere Zelle.

Doch er war viel zu klein und schwach und der Körper bewegte sich kein Stückchen.

Dann rief ich ihm zu, mir nur die Schwanzspitze zu bringen und ich bemerkte, dass meine Handgelenke dank der fehlenden Knochen aus den Ketten glitten und kroch zum Gitter, wo ich meine Schwanzspitze in Empfang nahm, an der ich den Rest des Körpers zu mir heranziehen konnte, nachdem ich meine restlichen Knochen umgelegt hatte.

Ich gebe zu, das kleine Wesen, das mir eben geholfen hatte, vergaß ich komplett und ich lief im Maschinenmodus zurück zu meinem Raumschiff.

Doch Headache war verschwunden. Die Schneise der Zerstörung war leicht wiederzufinden, doch auf dem Erdhügel, den sie bei der Landung vor sich aufgeschüttet hatte, lag nichts.

Deutliche Schleifspuren eines großen Objekts führten zurück in Richtung des Schlosses oder daran vorbei. Die Vampire hatten mein Schiff geklaut? Zum Ersten: Frechheit. Zum Zweiten: Mir war vorher nicht klar, wie kräftig sie waren. Ich ließ ihnen nie Zeit, es mir zu zeigen, allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, wie viele Leute sie zu Hilfe geholt hatten.

Die Spuren führten mich in den felsigen Hinterhof des Schlosses, wenn ich es so nennen durfte. Die Kratzspuren führten den Berg hinauf und endeten in einem Abgrund, doch nicht irgendeinem.

An der Kante stehend starrte ich hinab in den Strudel, der sich hundert Meter unter mir zwischen den Felsen drehte. Was zum Unicron. Ich bewunderte dieses mächtige, furchteinflößende Naturphänomen. Wie war das möglich, woher bezog er seine Energie?

In dem klaren Wasser sah ich Trümmerteile sich im Kreise drehen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort stand, fasziniert in den Strudel schauend, wütend, fassungslos, beeindruckt, rasend. Wie der Strudel drehten sich die Gefühle in mir.

Hinter mir ertönte die Stimme des Vampir-Anführers, des Evil Overlords, wie ich ihn kurzerhand taufte. "In meiner Welt gibt es keinen Platz für Reisende aus fremden Welten."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, wagte es, ihn zornig anzufunkeln. "Das Schiff war lebendig, das war meine Freundin."

Er hob die Klaue in einer theatralischen Geste: "In deiner Einsamkeit personifizierst du dieses Objekt. Nein, diese Welt hier wird dein Grab und das Geheimnis ihrer Existenz nimmst du mit dir."

Ein Schritt, für einen Bruchteil sah ich ihn erstaunen, dann sprang ich in den Strudel.

Niemand rechnete mit meinem Wiedererscheinen. Als ich den Strudel verließ, lauschte ich auf die Umgebung und kletterte über die Kante, als ich sicher war allein zu sein. Headaches Spark hing leuchtend an meiner Schwanzspitze und ihre Stimmbänder trug ich in meinem Hammerspace bei mir. In der Nähe des Strudels grub ich mit meinen Klauen ein Loch, wo die Felsen lehmigem Boden wichen - ein halber Meter, das musste reichen, sodass der Spark gerade so hineinpasste. Ich holte die Stimmbänder hervor und warf sie dazu ins Loch.

Auf Cybertron würde das genügen. Das Energon im Boden nährte neues, cybertronisches Leben wie Wasser die Pflanzen. Doch hier gab es kein natürlich vorkommendes Energon.

Ich nahm den Anhänger von meinem Hals, den Primus mir gegeben hatte. Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, einen anderen Ausweg zu finden, doch das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Ich hoffte, dass Primus es verstehen würde, dass ich sein Geschenk zu diesem Zweck missbrauchte und sandte eine stumme Entschuldigung nach Neo-Cybertron, bevor ich den Anhänger ebenfalls ins Loch fallen ließ und alles mit Erde bedeckte. Dann versteckte ich mich und wartete.

Ich verbrachte die Wochen der Wartezeit damit, zu jagen und mir Vorräte für die Reise anzulegen.

An der Stelle, wo ich Headaches Spark eingepflanzt hatte, verwandelte sich der Boden in glänzendes Metall. Aus diesem wuchs bald ein kleines Pflänzchen hervor, das mit seiner stumpf glänzenden, metallenen Oberfläche einiges Aufsehen erregte. Ich schaute regelmäßig vorbei und hielt mich versteckt, wenn die Kreaturen es betrachteten. Glücklicherweise kamen sie nicht auf die Idee, es zu zerstören.

Bald schon bildete sich die blaue Schote, in der Headache heranwuchs. Als sie die Größe eines Kleinwagens erreichte, brach die Schote auf und ein niedliches Raumschiff kam heraus.

Der Spark trug die Erinnerungen in sich. Headache war sich noch immer ihrer Aufgabe bewusst. Mehr noch, sie hatte durch ihr Aufwachsen hier den Code des Planeten eingesogen und würde beim Abflug keine Probleme mit dem Schutzschild haben.

Sie öffnete die Heckklappe, der einzige Eingang, der zu dem Zeitpunkt groß genug war, dass ich das Schiff betreten konnte und ich kletterte hinein, gerade rechtzeitig, denn der Evil Overlord, der die Bewegungen vor seinem Schloss bemerkt hatte, trat aus der Tür.

"Zeit, von diesem Drecksplaneten zu verschwinden", sagte ich, da hörte ich eine hohe Maschinenstimme meinen Namen rufen.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Itsy, den ich komplett vergessen hatte, ebenfalls aus dem Schloss kommen. Eigentlich rief er "Mutter", doch da mein Name im Cybertronischen "Mutter" bedeutete, dachte ich, er würde meinen Namen rufen. Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich meine letzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht hatte, um ihn aus meinem Spark zu ziehen. Das war eine der letzten Protoformen, die ich erzeugen würde.

"Warte, wir müssen die Protoform mitnehmen."

Headache machte kehrt. Der Evil Overlord drehte sich zu dem kleinen Wesen um, dann schaute er zu mir und sah seine Chance gekommen. Er erhob seine Hand gegen mich.

Oh, Mist. Wenn ich hier landete, würde er mich umbringen.

Doch Itsy, mit überraschendem Mut, kletterte am Evil Overlord hoch, der in der Ausführung seines Zaubers unterbrochen wurde. Ich streckte meine Arme aus der Heckklappe aus und Itsy sprang von seinem Kopf direkt in meine Arme.

Bevor sich die Heckklappe schloss, erfasste mich irgendein Zauber. Meine Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie explodieren, doch das Schließen der Heckklappe unterbrach den Zauber wieder. Während ich auf meine Arme starrte, die blau und lila anliefen, schwanden mir die Sinne.


End file.
